This invention relates to archery bows and in particular to a tubular adjustable sight and a hand-anchor extended from the bow for maximized accuracy and ease of operation.
Traditionally, bowstrings of archery bows have been grasped by the fingers of a hand and held without assistance to the fingers or to the hand until the bowstring is released. This is a relatively unstable physical condition for accurate and convenient archery. It is a condition for which effective distance-adjustable sights have not been devised.
When bowstrings are held mechanically until released, a crossbow is formed. The device is no longer an archery bow. This invention provides advantages of crossbows to archery bows without mechanical holding of the bowstring to become a crossbow.
Previously when tubular or telescopic sights have been employed for either crossbows or archery bows, the entire tube or telescope has been rotatable vertically for distance adjustment and horizontally for windage adjustment. Typical have been U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,973 (Rasmussen) in 1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,623 (Williams) in 1986. In the Rasmussen patent, a sighting tube was adjustable horizontally and vertically in brackets on an archery bow. In the Williams patent, a telescope was likewise adjustable horizontally and vertically in brackets on an archery bow.
Numerous crossbow configurations and operation mechanism have been devised during the millenniums of their use. Convenience, mechanical advantage for cocking the bowstring in a trigger mechanism and accuracy advantages have been primary objectives. Typical patents of recent crossbow advancements have been U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,222 (Pelsue) 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,676 (Luoma) 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,891 (Bozek) 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,318 (Yankey) and; U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,598 (Jones) 1989. The Pelsue patent provided a hinged fold-away bowstring holder and a pistol-grip handle. The Luoma patent adapted the conventional washer-tube jack mechanism for pulling the bowstring and a convenient release mechanism for a crossbow. The Bozek patent provided an advanced leverage-changing mechanism that increased mechanical advantage and speed of bowstring travel progressively after release of the bowstring for a gun-but crossbow bolt-guide ways. The Yankey patent provided a spring-loaded bolt stabilizer. The Jones patent provides an arrow-holding launch ramp that disengages and retracts out of the path of stabilizer members on a bolt or arrow of a crossbow. All of these patents relate to a crossbow, however, and they are different from the Applicant's advancements of an archery bow or what could be termed a hybrid archery bow.